


One Chance.

by bgqueen1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Kate Argent, Feels, Hale family - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot Twists, Scisaac - Freeform, Uncle Peter Hale, Young Derek, more banshee, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es un adolescente, su Derek se ha vuelto un chiquillo de su edad y no recuerda nada, sólo sabe que todo dentro suyo se remueve cuando está cerca de Stiles y que no debería ser así. Hay tantas preguntas sin respuesta, Derek no sabe dónde está o si debería confiar en el puñado de personas que huele como manada. ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto Kate? ¿Por qué se ha llevado a Derek? ¿Por qué de pronto tiene dieciséis años de nuevo? ¿Peter siempre ha sido un idiota? ¿Derek le coquetea a Stiles? ¿Stiles se está volviendo loco? ¿Derek podrá volver a ser el hombre que entro a la vida de Stiles con grosera amenaza y una atractiva chaqueta de cuero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Está ambientado en la nueva temporada, pero esto es lo que me hubiera gustado ver, bueno, no exactamente, pero es una idea que me ha rondado la mente desde que vi por primera vez a Ian Nelson ser Derek Hale. Así que, puede que la historia no parezca a la temporada (principalmente por el detalle de que es Sterek y Scisaac) pero denle una oportunidad, quién sabe, al final puede que les guste mi idea. Sin más, disfrútenlo

Tan pronto llegaron de nuevo a California Stiles reconoció a través de la ventana del jeep que están en Beacon Hills de nuevo y no en un pueblo latino donde apenas entendía dos de cada diez palabras, y dónde más de una anciana trato de arrojarle lo que supuso era agua bendita mientras murmuraban oraciones que Stiles no entendió ni quiso entender. Sabía que las mujeres mayores eran sabias y que no debía ser grosero con ellas, pero había recibido suficientes palizas y más de un golpe en la cara con esa maldita agua como para estar harto y desear irse de allí con la rapidez de un maldito rayo. El aroma a tierra mojada y gasolina llego a su nariz con una sutil briza que recibió con gusto, Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír y olvidarse por un momento del problema real que está en el asiento trasero medio inconsciente y medio dormido. Dio un rápido vistazo por el retrovisor y observo a Kira apoyada contra la ventana con su espada apoyada contra la puerta y entre sus piernas, la joven kitsune dormía profundamente, se veía adorable, tenía que reconocerlo; junto a ella estaba Malia que no se veía especialmente contenta de estar en un lugar tan apretado y con tanta gente, Stiles no podía culparla, él más que nadie odiaba los espacios cerrados después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en un sótano que resulto ser una cueva y poco después de eso en un sanatorio mental que aún lo dejaba sin respiración de sólo recordarlo; Lydia, que dejaba de observar a Derek nerviosa e incómoda al mismo tiempo, se mantenía alerta y con una mano en alto para apartar el cuerpo del muchacho que estaba a su lado –entre ella y Malia- que echaba todo su peso sobre la pobre pelirroja por el movimiento del jeep y los baches que había en el pavimento –tenía que hablar con su padre sobre eso en algún momento. Stiles había insistido en hacer dos viajes o conseguir un auto de alquiler para no pasar por esas cosas pero Scott se negó tan pronto dejo de hablar alegando que debían llegar lo más pronto posible con Deaton y resolver el problema de Derek antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o lo que sea que lo hubiera secuestrado decidiera volver por él.

En otras palabras: tenían que descubrir cómo demonios volver a Derek su forma de lobo malo mayor de veintiuno, su intimidante uno ochenta y cuatro de altura y sus casi ochenta kilos de puros músculos. Stiles no comento nada ni replico la orden de Scott. Honestamente todo esto de un joven Derek, una aparente Kate zombie, jaguar y psicópata, la cosa extraña que ataco a Kira y Malia en el desierto y el asunto de los cazadores amenazando a Scott lo tenían demasiado ocupado como para ocurrírsele cuestionar una orden directa y que claramente era la prioridad en esos momentos.

—Lydia, para con eso, vas a despertarlo —pidió Scott en voz baja inseguro.

Stiles quiso girarse para ver de qué estaba hablando pero sabía que era una violación a las reglas de conducción si alejaba los ojos del camino para ver que estaba pasando en la parte trasera del auto. Sería aún peor si Parrish lo descubriera violando una de las principales leyes de transito, sabía que el asistente de su padre era un buen hombre, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a tener predilección por él o fuera indulgente con la multa que merecía esa acción. Ser hijo del sheriff no era genial todo el tiempo.

—No me agrada tenerlo cerca —comentó Lydia con la voz amortiguada y rezongona.

 Stiles pensó que estaría avergonzada, pero lo descarto, ¿Lydia Martin avergonzada? Já. Ni en un millón de años.

—A mí tampoco. Apesta a acónito y su codo está en mi estómago presionado dónde está ese tonto rasguño. ¿Podemos mandarlo a la cajuela o algo así? —comentó Malia con el mismo tono que había usado para sugerir abandonar a Lydia con esos cazadores.

Tanto Scott como Lydia la miraron confundidos, aunque Lydia parecía más molesta que confundida por ese comentario tan _salvaje_.

—Malia, hemos hablado de esto: los amigos no van en el portaequipaje. Y menos cuando están heridos —Scott y Lydia lo miraron sorprendidos y Malia sólo resoplo dejándose caer contra el respaldo del asiento, Kira soltó un quejido muy bajo y agudo, pero no hizo amago de despertarse—. Sí, hemos hablado mucho. Lo capto. Dejen de mirarme así.

—No quiero saber. En serio —respondió Scott alzando una de sus cejas al puro estilo Derek; el tipo de más de veinte años, no el niño del asiento trasero.

Stiles se ahorro el comentario sobre los derechos de autor de esa expresión, más que nada porque el dueño de ella estaba en el asiento trasero y Stiles no deseaba molestarlo después de pasar días secuestrado y acabar siendo la versión infantil de él mismo, que, obviamente, no le causaría gracia en lo más mínimo. Algo así como ver a la inversa _13 Going on 30_ , y no, no es como si él la hubiera visto y llorando con el final y la gran actuación de Mark Ruffalo y Jennifer Garner después de ver como se casaba con otra por su culpa. Claro que no. Bueno, quizás un poco y sólo porque conocía el sentimiento de no ser correspondido y porque verla con un deprimido Scott –el que por supuesto debía consolar él- no había sido la mejor manera de mantener su lado sensible a raya. Ya lo estaba superando, claro, al menos ya no sentía que el corazón se le iba a los pies cada vez que veía a Lydia verlo de esa manera tan _fuera de su alcance_. Eso, personalmente, era un gran paso en su autoterapia para superar un corazón roto.  

Pero, regresando al centro de la conversación, Stiles vio como Lydia hacía una mueca e intentaba apartar al joven Derek de su cuerpo, casi como si le quemara la piel o algo peor. Lydia no era aficionada al contacto físico en plan condescendiente, lo sabía y después de lo de Jackson, Aiden y Allison era obvio que esos gestos no serían parte de su personalidad actual; dudaba que tener a Derek Hale (una versión más joven sí, pero seguía siendo el mismo Derek que alguna vez intento matarla y que no era especialmente amigable con ella) contra su cuerpo fuera la mejor experiencia de su vida, no obstante, la expresión en su rostro no era la que usualmente colocaba cuando alguien le molestaba (ya saben, la confiable pero letal indiferencia con un toque de desprecio acompañados de una mirada venenosa) sino una de pánico, como si hubiera presenciado una horrenda tragedia delante de sus ojos y Derek fuera la pantalla de una película que no deja de reproducir las horrendas imágenes de ese evento que no puedes dejar de mirar porque a donde mires ahí están, reproduciéndose una y otra vez.

— ¿Lydia? —Pregunta Stiles, ha detenido el auto a un lado de la calle, prácticamente a la orilla del bosque, y ha dado media vuelta sobre el asiento para poder mirar a su amiga.

Stiles no puede evitar mirar a Derek que permanece ajeno a la situación. Se ve tranquilo, sus ojos están cerrados suavemente y su boca se abre lo suficiente como para dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Stiles no puede creer que ese sea el mismo Derek que se ha encargado de hacer su vida y la de Scott una constante carrera para sobrevivir y que es el miembro número uno del club _vamos a quebrarle cada hueso de la columna a Stiles_. No puede evitar desvía su atención cuando escucha como Lydia solloza con la cabeza agachada, ha dejado de pelear contra el cuerpo enorme de Derek, sus manos descansan sobre su regazo y ve como la pequeña figura de la pelirroja tiembla. Una sofocante tristeza inunda su precioso jeep tras cada pequeño sollozo. Hay tantas emociones en el aire que le cuesta quedarse en su asiento y no salir huyendo hasta su casa donde puede dejar todo ese dolor escondido bajo la cama e ignorarlo hasta que desaparezca por sí solo, incluso Kira a notado la atmosfera porque ahora está despierta y mira nerviosa a Scott y a Lydia tentativamente, como si no supiera a quien de los dos debe consolar primero, Kira es una buena chica y Stiles presiente que ellos podrían entablar una gran amistad, pero, al igual que muchos de sus amigos (y manada) lo suyo no son las palabras, el dueño del automóvil agradece en silencio que no intente decir algo aunque lo tenga en la punta de la lengua, apenas conoce a Lydia y, a decir verdad, nada de lo que diga podría ayudar. Las cinco personas conscientes dentro del transporte guardan silencio, incluso Malia se ve incapaz de comentar algo. La carga emocional que hay en el aire la afectan tanto como a los demás, las replicas sencillamente se han quedado atoradas en la garganta de todos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Scott se aventura a preguntar aunque la respuesta no llega enseguida, Lydia se toma su tiempo para parar los sollozos que escapan de su garganta y los desagradables resoplidos que hace su nariz cuando trata de controlar el llanto—. ¿Lydia?

La pelirroja sacude su cabeza y deja escapar un sollozo muy alto, Stiles siente que se le desgarra el corazón al oírla, y no es exactamente por Lydia que siempre logra tocar las fibras sensibles de sus sentimientos, sino por el dolor que está plasmada en ese corto y desgarrador lamento, Stiles sabe que Lydia no ha gritado pero el sonido ha hecho eco dentro de su cabeza que debe resistirse para no cubrirse los oídos, lanza una rápida mirada a Scott y lo ve contraer el rostro e inclinar su cabeza a la derecha hasta rozar su oído sobre su hombro, él también lo ha oído así de claro. Le desgarra el corazón el oír tanto dolor en algo que ni siquiera es una palabra, es más una queja que rasga la garganta de Lydia y los oídos de sus amigos, su estómago se retuerce con rabia, siente ganas de vomitar, sin embargo las arcadas no llegan y piensa que sólo es idea suya. De cualquier manera no tiene nada en el estómago como para hacerlo y supone que la bilis no es suficiente. Aún así, el cosquilleo en su nuca lo incómoda, se retuerce en su asiento y se relame los labios ansioso, sea lo que sea que está ocurriendo puede contárselos. Lydia sabe que puede decirle lo que sea y que Scott y él siempre van a intentar ayudarla, ella lo sabe, ¿no es así? Debe saberlo. Stiles no se lo ha dicho, pero se lo ha demostrado con acciones, que por cierto valen más que mil palabras y dejan ver la lealtad que hay entre ellos.

—Me está asustando —comenta Malia pegándose más al cuerpo de Kira que suelta una ligera queja. Stiles le advierte con la mirada que debe guardar silencio y ella sólo vuelve a resoplar.

— ¿Lydia? —Kira la llama con la voz estrangulada, su rostro está prácticamente pegado al cristal de la ventana y sin importarle que Malia esté encima de ella se inclina y trata de mirar a su nueva amiga para tratar de ayudar

—De-Derek… no puedo tenerlo cerca. No puedo, no puedo. Necesito bajarme de aquí ahora mismo —Lydia luce desesperada y sus manos tiemblan pero se esfuerzan en abrir la puerta. Stiles no dice nada, en un par de segundos se dará cuenta que no sirve de nada porque el seguro para niños está puesto y la puerta sólo abrirá por fuera (Scott solía abrirlas por accidente antes y Stiles las ha dejado así por mera costumbre).

—Sé que no es la mejor de las compañías, Lyd, pero ya casi llegamos. Puedes soportarlo otros treinta minutos. Podemos taparle la cara con la chaqueta de Scott si quieres —responde Stiles, el ambiente cargado lo está sofocando y siente que debe acabar con él antes de que acabe con los nervios de Lydia.

—No, no lo entiendes, Stiles. No puedo tenerlo cerca. Aléjalo de mí… necesito aire… necesito estar lejos de él —Lydia sigue peleando con la puerta, Derek no se da cuenta del movimiento a su lado y Malia y Kira se ven cada vez más preocupadas.

Es entonces cuando Lydia mira a Stiles a los ojos y después a Scott. Los dos mejores amigos observan la pena que hay en los ojos verdes de Lydia y la preocupación les llega de verdad, Stiles estira su mano para poder tocar a Lydia y tratar de calmarla, pero ella rehúye el contacto de su mano y se pega más a la puerta. Stiles mira a Scott entonces y su amigo luce tan confundido como él.

—Si quieres que ayudemos debes decirnos exactamente qué está pasando, Lydia. Lo podemos arreglar, lo prometo, sólo dinos que ocurre —explica Scott con esa voz tan comprensiva que promete un mejor mañana. Stiles le cree, claro que sí, han salido de peores situaciones gracias a la seguridad de su amigo. Esto no es nada.

Lydia se detiene y los mira. Hay un periodo de silencio que se corta momentáneamente por el sutil aullido de Derek, Lydia solloza una vez más y Stiles cree saber de qué se trata todo.

— ¿Estás sintiendo algo? ¿Qué es? ¿Le va a ocurrir algo malo a Derek? ¿Qué, Lydia? ¿Qué estás sintiendo? ¡Lydia! —Stiles se exaspera, nunca le ha gustado el silencio y mucho menos quedarse sin respuestas. Scott le lanza una mirada pidiendo que se calme, la ignora, no es capaz de calmar la ansiedad que le envuelve el cuerpo. Si hay algo malo con Derek deben saberlo, eso podría o no ser la clave para volverlo a la normalidad y Stiles _en serio_ necesita saber si hay algo malo con Derek. Necesita ayudarlo, quiere ayudarlo—. Lydia, dinos, por favor. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Fuego… —solloza la _banshee_ —. Gritos… dolor, hay humo, todo se está quemando… tanto miedo. Muertes. El fuego no para, no dejan de gritar, están aterrados y nadie puede ayudarlos… Derek… duele tanto —Lydia se lleva ambas manos al rostro y llora.

Es un llanto de verdad, la clase de llantos que puedes oír haciendo eco en las funerarias o los cementerios. Stiles y Scott están en shock, las palabras de Lydia no tienen sentido para Malia o Kira, pero sí para ellos. Porque ellos saben de qué incendio está hablando Lydia. Lo saben porque Stiles lo vio hace no muchos años en los archivos de su padre, lo saben porque en realidad el pueblo entero lo sabe. El incendio de la mansión Hale, el inicio de la pesadilla que Derek llamaba vida. Scott entrecierra sus ojos y Stiles ve como las pupilas de su amigo destellan de color rojo y después se humedecen como si contuviera una mar entero, Stiles siente sus propios ojos humedecerse. Jamás le han preguntado a Derek nada sobre el incendio, ni a Peter ni a Cora, más que nada porque es algo que seguramente ningún Hale quiere comentar y Stiles nunca se ha sentido especialmente cerca de alguno de ellos como para preguntarles algo. Stiles pasa su lengua una vez más por sus labios, la boca la tiene seca y hay un gran nudo en su garganta, no va a llorar, no puede mostrarse débil cuando Lydia y Scott lo necesitan. Da gracias a Dios que Derek aún está dormido o de lo contrario no sabría como soportar aquella conversación sin ponerse a llorar como un niño.

Él sabe de perdidas y de lo crueles que pueden ser con la gente que trata de cambiar el mundo a algo mejor. Por eso, y porque su sentido de empatía esta mucho más desarrollada que cualquiera en ese automóvil, estira una de sus manos y la pone sobre la rodilla, la más cercana al cuerpo de Derek, de Lydia. No sirve de nada, pero quiere que ambos sepan que él está allí. Que aunque no es mucho lo está y pretende ayudar.

Lydia gime en una mezcla aguda y nasal que la hace parecer una niña pequeña a mitad de un berrinche—. Estaba tan asustado… tan culpable. Pobre Derek, él no se lo merecía… él… él no hizo nada. ¡No ha sido su culpa!

Scott asiente y Stiles lo imita, los dos saben que Derek no es malo y que si es así es sólo porque las circunstancias lo han orillado a eso. Kira mira a Scott preocupada, pero no dice nada, de todas maneras ella no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo y no piensa que sea apropiado hablar en esos momentos. Malia hace lo mismo, aunque Stiles está seguro que lo ha hecho sólo porque todos los demás lo hacen, Stiles agradece el intento de todas maneras, es un avance después de todo. Stiles siente la tela de los vaqueros de Derek contra sus dedos, no sabe si es idea suya o no, pero una ola de calor le sube por la punta de los dedos hasta que le llena el cuerpo entero, lo atribuye a la temperatura alta que tienen los hombres lobo y no a algo más (porque sinceramente no se le ocurre que otra razón podría haber). Se quedan un rato más en silencio, Lydia deja de llorar despacio, ninguno se atreve a decir lo que todos tienen en mente: _el tiempo se está agotando y eso podría ser peligroso para Derek_ , no quieren que Lydia se lo pase peor de lo que ya lo está viviendo y a decir verdad nadie tiene nada que decir. Hablar parece sencillamente inapropiado. Scott no deja de mirar a Lydia y Stiles; Kira no deja de mirar a Scott nerviosa, ha desenvainado y envainado hasta la mitad su espada unas cinco veces sin dejar de mirar al único alfa dentro del jeep; Malia observa a Stiles, pero ella luce indiferente, no conoce a Derek lo suficiente como para que le importe de verdad; y Stiles, bueno, él no puede apartar sus ojos del rostro juvenil de Derek. No hay señales de que esté soñando acerca del incendio, Stiles conoce bien la expresión que causa una pesadilla, y tampoco parece soñar algo agradable. Su rostro luce tranquilo, pero su cuerpo está tenso y su respiración se ha vuelto irregular tan pronto Lydia comenzó a hablar.

Lydia puede presentir la muerte, una habilidad que una banshee posee y que Lydia ha ido perfeccionado poco a poco con la ayuda de Deaton, y aunque Stiles sabe que Derek no está precisamente en peligro ahora mismo, cree que Lydia además de presentir la muerte de alguien es capaz de ver las que han ocurrido ya. Stiles no puede imaginar lo que Lydia está sintiendo ahora mismo, él ha perdido a su madre y estuvo allí cuando ocurrió, pero Derek… él perdió a toda su familia en una sola noche. Derek sintió como todas las personas que amo alguna vez se iban para siempre, Stiles no puede imaginar la carga que debe sentir Derek todos los días y menos ahora que ha presenciado más tragedias como esas. Siente que se va a atragantar con su propia lengua si sigue pensando en eso.

Derek y él no son los mejores amigos, claro, pero tienen algo parecido a una amistad, un poco más violenta y antipática que las comunes, y Stiles es una persona que siente las pérdidas de otras personas como suyas por el simple hecho de haberlo experimentado lo que se siente. No sabe cómo fue para Derek pasar por todo eso él solo, atribuyéndose la culpa, guardándose todo ese dolor y rabia para él mismo como si fuera un tesoro que nadie más tiene derecho a ver. Stiles odia eso de él, odia que se cierre en su caparazón y no pida ayuda cuando está hasta el cuello de problemas, aunque no le recrimina nada, él suele hacer lo mismo porque confía ciegamente en su inteligencia y habilidad para resolver problemas, no importa si son problemas tan grandes como la Torre Eiffel o el estadio de los Yankees. Stiles envidia la habilidad que tiene Derek para mentirse y hacerse creer que si sigue guardando silencio tarde o temprano los problemas se irán, que no habrá más pesadillas o recuerdos y que puede enfrentarse a todo eso. Solo.

 Ahora puede darle un nombre al sentimiento que lo invade la mayor parte del tiempo deseado darle un puñetazo en la nariz para que deje de ser tan arisco, una vez lo intento, culpa totalmente a su afán de peligro, y casi se rompe los nudillos de la mano. Malditos hombres lobo y su piel de mármol.

Cuando se quieren dar cuenta Stiles ya ha encendido de nuevo el jeep y retoma su camino a la veterinaria sin decir absolutamente nada; Lydia a dejado de llorar y se mantiene con la mirada fija en el paisaje junto a su ventana, ya no parece incomoda con la cercanía de Derek, Stiles incluso nota como una de sus manos se apoya sobre el brazo del lobo dormido como si tuviera miedo de verlo caer en un abismo tras su espalda; Kira y Malia se mantienen calladas sin saber a dónde mirar, bueno, Kira parece querer perforar la nuca de Scott y reprimir el millón de preguntas que se amontonan dentro de su cabeza y que afortunadamente es demasiado tímida como para decirlas en voz alta; Scott no parece dispuesto a hablar con nadie. Él también tiene un severo caso de empatía aguda, Stiles sabe que debe estar pensando que si mira una vez más a Lydia o Derek recordara todo lo malo que ha azotado sus vidas y perderá el control. Scott es un chico bueno, un gran alfa y un amigo mucho mejor, pero cuando se trata de mantener el control no es exactamente el mejor y lo sabe. Stiles está orgulloso de verlo contenerse perfectamente y no llegar a una masacre de histeria por algún impulso.

No vuelve a mirar a Derek en todo el camino que queda hasta la veterinaria y las respuestas del emisario. Está seguro que de todas maneras no sabría qué decir, y un chiste en esos momentos se colocaría en el número uno de la lista de sus peores ideas, que es bastante larga debe aclarar. O, tal vez, no tiene el valor de afrontar la mirada de un Derek asustado por la serie de ojos desconocidos que lo miran y descubriendo las marcas de un pasado doloroso y agonizante que se sienten frescas en su piel rejuvenecida.


	2. Capítulo 2

—Oh —es lo primero que dice Deaton tan pronto ve al muchacho recostado sobre la mesa de metal que parece ser exclusiva para hombres lobos de un tiempo para acá.

Piensa que debería comprar una nueva, los cachorros que llegan, porque el lugar aún es una maldita veterinaria, no se ven entusiasmados de usar algo que seguramente tiene el aroma a sangre de alfa y betas en exageradas cantidades.

—Dígame que ese no es su diagnostico, doc. O tendremos un serio problema aquí —comenta Stiles relamiéndose los labios por mera inercia, seguro que su piel está curtida por culpa de ese hábito nervioso que parece no querer abandonarlo nunca.

 Estar tan cerca de Derek lo pone nervioso y verlo así de pálido le recuerda la vez que en esa misma mesa le pidió que le cortara el brazo. Stiles aún no puede evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado de no haber llegado Scott, tal vez le hubiera crecido otro como ese mutante en aquella película de _X-men_ o tal vez no. De cualquier manera, aún siente que se le revuelve el estómago al recordarlo y que una sutil fobia hacia los objetos punzocortantes lo acosa diariamente.

—Joven Stilinski le agradezco su confianza, pero tiene razón. Ha sido un diagnostico general nada prometedor.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunta Scott frunciendo el ceño.

 Stiles mira a Scott y piensa que se ve como esos populares cachorros de internet que parecen molestos por no poder comer la galleta que sus amos han colocado sobre su nariz para ver cuánto tiempo pueden equilibrarla antes de darse cuenta que agitando un poco la nariz pueden alcanzarla.

 Stiles realmente se esfuerza para no reír, aunque no es difícil, el ambiente en el cuarto se ha puesto mucho más tenso que dentro de su precioso jeep.

Le da un vistazo a Lydia, la única chica que queda ya que Kira y Malia han sido convencidas por Deaton para que se fueran a casa porque debían ir a clases por la mañana y Deaton no se hacía responsable de cualquier baja académica que tuvieran por ese viaje a México, y la ve apretar la mano de Derek entre las suyas. Lo mira fijamente con una expresión que pensó jamás vería en el rostro de Lydia después de Jackson: ternura. Hay ternura en sus ojos, la ve alzar una mano y pasarla por el cabello de Derek en un gesto que no cuadra para nada con su personalidad, hay un aire comprensivo que a Stiles se le encoge el corazón y siente deseos de hacer lo mismo.

 Los dedos le hormiguean, él también quiere consolar a Derek de alguna manera y pasar sus dedos por el cabello que siempre ha dado la impresión de ser sedoso le parece la mejor de ellas. Está por hacerlo, con un par de zancadas estaría del otro lado de la mesa frente a Lydia, y podría enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Derek e intentar trasmitirle seguridad pero no alcanza ni siquiera a acercarse.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —propone Scott interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos que hay dentro de la cabeza de Stiles, sacude su cabeza, ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?

— No creo que deberíamos moverlo tanto —dice Lydia, su pulgar ha empezado a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre la frente de Derek.

Nadie aparte de Stiles parece notar ese detalle y no le ha gustado para nada el sabor agrio que ha sentido en la boca por su culpa, tiene que respirar hondo para reunir fuerza y desviar su atención hacia Deaton y Scott que no han dejado de hablar.

Deaton niega despacio.

—No puede quedarse aquí, chicos, esto es una veterinaria y, no joven Stilisnki —lo interrumpe Deaton con una leve sonrisa en los labios—, pese a todo, este no es el lugar adecuado para que descanse.

—Tenía que intentarlo —Stiles se encoge de hombros con una sonrisilla, no puede evitar ser Stiles después de todo.

Deaton, Scott e incluso Lydia sonríen, lo que le sorprende a Stiles ya que la sonrisa en el rostro de Lydia es distinta, completamente sincera, como si de verdad le hubiera hecho gracia que Stiles fuera Stiles aún en los peores momentos. Stiles no la cuestiona, ya viene siendo hora que vea lo graciosísimo que es Stiles y la encantadora personalidad que exuda por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

— Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con él? —Pregunta Stiles.

—Alguien debe vigilarlo, obviamente debe quedarse en casa de alguno de nosotros —propone Scott apoyando sus codos sobre una de las orillas de la mesa donde está Derek inconsciente. Todos los presentes dirigen su atención a Derek excepto Lydia que de todas maneras no ha dejado de vigilarlo en ningún momento.

El grupo se queda callado meditando. Scott piensa que debería ser él quién lo vigile, pero su padre sigue estando en casa todo el tiempo, aún no sabe porque sigue ahí y no se ha ido a donde sea que deben ir los agentes del FBI o porque su madre no lo ha echado, y podría hacer preguntas. Preguntas que su padre no tardaría en descubrir que son mentiras porque, aunque no sea un hombre lobo como para escuchar los irregulares latidos del corazón de su hijo, no puede arriesgarse,y Scott después de todo es un pésimo mentiroso y ocultarle algo así de gordo a su padre, y experto detector de mentiras del FBI, no le parece lo más inteligente.

 Deaton ha quedado descartado por lo que no es participe de ese pensamiento general y  se decide a rebuscar entre las alacenas y cajones detrás de Lydia algún calmante que pueda mantener tranquilo ha Derek hasta que decidan el lugar para que despierte, al menos de esa manera podrán prever el shock que tendrá Derek al verse en un lugar que no es su casa, Deaton no sabe si tendrá los recuerdos del Derek actual, espera que sea así o de lo contrario la sorpresa podría más que su instinto y las cosas se pondrían realmente difíciles para tratar de calmarlo.

Mientras tanto Lydia sopesa la idea de ser ella quién cuide a Derek, han pasado minutos desde que pudo ver la mansión Hale ser quemada hasta los cimientos delante de sus ojos como si hubiera estado presente. No tiene ni idea si Derek habrá o no visto el incendio, pero las imágenes que se formaron dentro de su cabeza han parecido tan realistas que le es medio imposible creer que son sólo especulaciones de la mente culpable y masoquista de Derek.

 Pasa su mano una vez más por el cabello del chico sobre la mesa, hay una sensación extraña dentro de su pecho que sabe nombrar pero que jamás sintió realmente: aprehensión, siente que debe cuidarlo, protegerlo del mundo entre sus brazos. Está asustada de pensar así considerando que es Derek el que despierta ese sentimiento, pero cuando intenta alejarse se siente culpable y asustada de dejarlo solo.

Es como si la soledad acumulada dentro de Derek hubiera traspasado su piel hasta adentrarse a la suya y simplemente fuera incapaz de soltarlo. De hecho, no es capaz de hacerlo, sentir físicamente a Derek la hace sentir tranquila, se desvanece un poco el miedo que había sentido dentro del jeep hace un rato. Jamás pensó sentirse así por Derek, pero ahora que lo ve y ha visto un poco de su pasado se cuestiona seriamente el por qué no lo había hecho antes. A pesar de todo, ambos tienen cosas en común y sentimientos parecidos sobre sentirse débil, los dos son igual de tercos sobre mostrar su lado vulnerable a los demás y ambos la han pasado realmente mal al hacerlo con la persona incorrecta.

—Puede llevarlo conmigo… hay una habitación de invitados bastante grande donde podría instalarse perfectamente. A mi madre no le molestaría… podría decirle que es el primo de alguna amiga o algo así —propone Lydia retirando sus ojos de Derek con algo de resistencia, no quiere dejar de vigilarlo temiendo que cualquier cosa pueda ocurrir si lo hace.

— ¿Estás segura? —Pregunta Scott aliviado de no ser él la primera opción. Aún no había encontrado la manera correcta de negarse.

—No lo sé, supongo —dice Lydia no convencida.

Su madre se pondrá histérica por no avisarle y aunque no quiere estar separada de Derek por mucho tiempo, no puede negar que la idea no le fascina especialmente.

¿Y si volviera a ver esas escenas? Casi no lo soporto la primera vez, ¿quién le dice que una segunda sería mejor? No es tan fuerte, las emociones que se aglomeraron dentro de su cuerpo no se sentían de las mil maravillas precisamente y tener que experimentarlas una segunda vez, incluso una tercera, no le daba la sensación de seguridad que necesitaba para calmar a Derek en dado caso de que perdiera el control y tratara de lastimarla.

No. No estaba segura de llevarlo pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Derek necesitaba donde quedarse y alguien que lo vigilara hasta que pudieran explicarle dónde estaba y porque de pronto era el año dos mil catorce.

 Diez años desde que vio a su familia entera por última vez. A Lydia le recorrió un escalofrío, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar si le tocaba a ella explicárselo.

Es decir, ¿cómo le dices a un niño que su vida ya no existe y que ahora es sólo un adulto huraño que no confía en nadie y que además es un omega completamente solo? Si Derek no la mataba al no reconocerla seguramente lo haría después de explicarle la dura realidad.

A lo mejor su cerebro estaba adormecido por viajar tanto tiempo dentro de un automóvil increíblemente estrecho o por pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol intenso de México (en compañía de cazadores mal vestidos y con olores corporales muy… molestos). Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera afectando sus neuronas y durmiendo la parte inteligente que la hacía única y peligrosa, no podía echarse para atrás con respecto a hospedar a Derek en su casa, no sabía cómo y dar el primer paso para intentar retractarse le daba vértigo.

— ¿Lydia? —La llamo Stiles, él había visto la inseguridad pasar por su rostro, podía ver como los engranajes de su cerebro se movían rápidamente, pensando. Algo andaba mal.

La banshee miro a los tres hombres en la habitación con una mueca en el rostro, de verdad quería ayudar a Derek, sentía que debía hacerlo, pero el miedo de hacer algo incorrecto o no poder ni siquiera lograrlo podía más que ella.

Stiles tosió contra su puño llamando la atención de Deaton y Scott, la chica no pudo evitar agradecerle por ese gesto y desviar la atención hacía él—. Lydia se la va a pasar realmente mal soportando las quejas del lobo más antipático del mundo. No deberíamos dejarle esa carga, suficiente tiene con el examen de mañana.

— ¿Qué propone, joven Stilisnki? —Pregunta Deaton cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Hay un examen mañana? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Stiles? —Pregunta Scott distrayéndose por completo del tema.

— ¿Y cuando se supone que ibas a estudiar, Scott? ¿Antes o después de que te dieran esa paliza con el acónito? —pregunta irónico Stiles ignorando a Deaton que simplemente lo deja pasar, _los jóvenes son jóvenes_.

 Si Scott no lo conociera lo suficiente como para saber que ese comentario no tiene ni una pizca de maldad estaría golpeando su cara contra la pared ahora mismo.

— Antes, por supuesto. ¿De qué es el examen? —pregunta de nuevo Scott.

— No te lo diré.

— ¡Stiles!

—Si yo lo reprobare, tú también por obligarme a llevarlos hasta México… ¿sabes cuánto gaste en gasolina, hermano? ¡Me he quedado sin Halo 5 por tu culpa y justo cuando ya estaba al alcance de mi capital! —le recrimina Stiles frunciendo los labios indignado.

Ve a Scott acercarse hasta donde está y zarandearlo por los hombros sin nada de delicadeza.

—Eso no es justo, te dije que sería un viaje largo.

— ¡Nunca dijiste _México_!

—Dije largo, eso debió darte una pista.

—Dos horas son un viaje largo, ¡ir hasta México en busca de la Bella Durmiente con cejas pobladas es una odisea, Scott!

— ¿Qué es una _odisea_? ¿Eso es parte del examen?

—Oh, Dios mío, no se puede hablar contigo de nada. Eres peor que Derek, al menos él se obstiene de hacer preguntas tontas —le riñe Stiles a lo que Scott sólo levanta las manos sumiso y con una sonrisa apenada por ser como es.

— No hago preguntas tontas…

La voz que ha pasado a través de los oídos de Stiles definitivamente no ha sido la de Lydia o Deaton y a menos que de pronto Scott sea un ventrílocuo e imitador impresionante tampoco ha sido él.

Se da media vuelta y lo ve, sentado sobre la mesa agarrándose la cabeza con una mano y sosteniéndose del hombro de Lydia con la otra.

Es Derek, bueno, el niño Derek, Derek joven, _Teen Derek_ o lo qué sea. El punto es que ha despertado y lo está observando y _oh Dios mío_ , lo ha mencionado dos veces en menos de cinco minutos y no ha sido amable. ¿Va a matarlo ya? ¿Le dará cinco minutos de ventaja? ¿Dos segundos? No llegara a ningún lado en cinco minutos, Dios, su condición de despojo humano le está costando su garganta sana y salva de nuevo.

Por si a caso, y porque su instinto de supervivencia le ha dicho que es lo más sabio por hacer, se esconde detrás de Scott. Scott es un alfa, Derek seguramente lo pensara dos veces antes de atacarlo dándole el suficiente tiempo de correr por su vida o al menos buscar un lugar seguro donde esconderse, quizás un lugar donde allá _mountain ash_ con la cual protegerse.

 Espera en silencio que Derek le salte encima y pueda empezar su retirada, pero no ocurre, sólo se queda ahí sentado sin soltar su cabeza o a Lydia, lo que le molesta un poco, y no tiene ni la más mínima idea de por qué que Lydia siga tocándolo le molesta y no al revés.

Se está volviendo loco, definitivamente. Después de ser golpeado tantas veces su cabeza a cedido y lo ha arrojado a la locura.

—Deja de pensar —pide Derek en voz baja.

 Tiene la voz rasposa y ronca por llevar lo que seguramente fueron horas en silencio, a Stiles le parece escuchar la voz de Derek, su Derek.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta Lydia, nadie ha dicho nada y duda que alguien en esa habitación este pensando en algo que no sea comprobar que Derek está bien.

—Él… —Derek señala con un ademán a Stiles, por un momento piensa que está hablando de Scott, pero Stiles sabe que se refiere a él y que ese tono entre cansado e irritado sólo lo usa con él. Hay cosas que no cambian—. Hace que me duela la cabeza.

—No entiendo nada —confiesa Scott.

 Stiles da gracias de no tener que ser él quien exprese la confusión que le pone los nervios de punta.

— ¿Derek? ¿Qué estás sintiendo exactamente? —pregunta Deaton, el chico, Derek, parece confundido al verlo y oír su nombre salir de ese hombre, basta con que olfatee un poco el lugar para darse cuenta que su olor esta en todos lados y en todos.

No se siente en peligro, sólo confundido. Hay un susurro constante dentro de su mente que le dice que puede confiar en ellos, extraño, desde… desde Paige no había podido confiar en nadie realmente, ni tampoco había sentido que su corazón se alterara de esa manera.

 Miro al chico detrás del de piel morena con nariz chistosa, no sabe porque lo está observando con miedo e intensiones de salir corriendo en cualquier segundo ni tampoco sabe porque su lobo se ve ansioso de perseguirlo hasta pescarlo y retozar con él llenándose de su aroma que se le antoja adictivo y demasiado dulce, como a café y lirios. Es extraño. Su corazón cabalgando dentro de su pecho y golpeando sus costillas como si quisiera saltar a los pies de ese chico es extraño. Anormal. Ese no es él. Él no se emociona así por nadie.

—Nada —miente. Si él mismo no puede entenderlo, ¿qué sabrá un completo desconocido?

—Bien. Has despertado, es lo importante.

Derek asiente ausente—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Tranquilo, has estado inconsciente mucho tiempo y probablemente estés confundido. Soy Alan Deaton, un druida… estamos aquí para ayudarte —el tono paciente hace que Derek se sienta incomodo.

Es el mismo tono que usa su madre cuando las malas noticias están por venir.

Su madre, piensa, suena como un eco dentro de su mente, como si no hubiera pensado en ella en mucho tiempo, raro, recuerda haber discutido con ella la noche anterior por prohibirle ir a ese juego de basquetbol nocturno amistoso objetado que era noche de luna llena y que apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlarse.

— ¿Puedo irme a casa ya? Necesito hablar con mi madre sobre… —se ha quedado callado a mitad de la frase. Las personas a su alrededor han hecho una mueca desconcertante, están resistiéndose a contarle algo realmente malo, el olor a desesperación y pena a inundado la habitación.

Derek los observo y ellos evitan su mirada, todos excepto el chico que lo ponía tan ansioso, él no. Él lo miraba a los ojos apenado como si no supiera qué decir, algo que sospechosamente le parece inaudito, como si el silencio fuera algo desconocido en ese chico.

Derek frunce sus cejas desechando ese pensamiento, él no recuerda conocerlo como para saber si estar callado es común o no, hay algo mal aquí, ¿será cosa de su madre? Tal vez el castigo será pasar esa luna llena lejos de la manada, aunque no suena a algo que Talía haría para disciplinarlo.

—Derek… —la chica pelirroja a su lado lo llama con la voz amortiguada, hay tanta tristeza en ella que le causa un vacío justo en el estómago, ella presiona la mano que ha mantenido en todo momento sobre su brazo derecho y lo mira a los ojos.

— Dónde está mi madre —no ha sido una pregunta, ha sido una orden cargada de enojo que pretende intimidar a la chica aunque ella no se aleja ni un centímetro.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Derek. Debes calmarte y hablaremos —Deaton intenta recostarlo con un leve empujón de nuevo sobre la mesa, Derek no es tonto, ha visto claramente la jeringa que supone es algún tipo de calmante en la mano que ha permanecido tras su espalda todo el tiempo.

Derek no escucha ni quiere razonar con nadie que no sea su madre, se levanta como puede de la mesa y gruñe feroz, nadie en la habitación retrocede al oírlo y eso lo molesta aún más. ¿No ven que quiere estar solo? ¿Qué quiere irse con su manada y verificar que el mal presentimiento en su pecho es sólo idea suya? Su instinto se divide diciéndole que ya está con su manada y la otra mitad le pide a gritos que vaya a su casa y vea a su familia. No sabe a quién obedecer, siente que va a acabar devastado haga lo que haga y no quiere. Tiene miedo, no necesita más razones para sentirse miserable en su vida.  

—Dónde. Está. Mi. Madre —ha separado cada palabra involuntariamente así como ha soltado gruñidos casi animales detrás de cada una de ellas.

Está enfadándose y lo que menos quiere es lastimar a alguien más por rendirse ante su instinto. No, no quiere lastimar a nadie, pero si no le queda opción lo hará porque con la violencia siempre puedes conseguir lo que no quieren darte.

— ¿Derek…? —Está vez es Stiles quien lo llama, ha salido de su escondite y se ha acercado a donde está Derek. Ambos se miran y Stiles lame sus labios una vez más, no sabe cómo comenzar o si debería ser él quien hable, lo único que sabe es que Derek se la está pasando realmente mal y necesita respuestas. Buenas o malas—. Escucha, tu familia… ellos… ellos están…

—Qué —insiste Derek pero no obtiene respuesta, Stiles se relame los labios una vez más y contrae sus puños.

Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que quiere decir, Derek espera impaciente, su lobo se ha calmado al tener a ese chico cerca y Derek deja de pensar en ponerse agresivo. Sólo quiere respuestas. Sólo quiere que alguien le diga dónde está su manada para poder ir con ellos.  

Ambos se quedan en silencio y después, como en una proyección instantánea dentro de su cabeza, ante sus ojos ve el incendio, ve a su familia ser incinerada y escucha muchos gritos, lo ensordecen pero no es capaz de moverse o dejar de oírlos resonar con furia detrás de su cabeza.

 Todo a su alrededor se tiñe de rojo, de naranja, amarillo y por último negro.

Respira profundo, inhala como puede y se tambalea al intentar alejarse de todos. No quiere que lo vean, quiere a su familia pero ya no están, lo sabe. Lo siente. Desde hace mucho tiempo son sólo parte de su memoria.

Comienza a sofocarse y las pupilar se humedecen con alarmante rapidez, desea con tantas ganas echarse a llorar a los brazos de su madre que le duele físicamente. La necesita tanto, necesita decirle todas esas cosas que jamás le dijo por una u otra razón.

 Hipa con la cabeza gacha y sólo en ese momento es consciente de la mano pequeña y blanquecina que se cierne en su brazo, no ha sentido como las uñas de esa mano se hunden en su piel, lo cierto es que no ha sentido nada más que el olor a humo y la incertidumbre llenarle el cuerpo con especial sarna.

Alza la cabeza y ve a la chica pelirroja de antes observarlo, ella llora por él y no puede evitar sentir como la garganta se le contrae, jadea incapaz de moverse, Lydia, no tiene idea de porque sabe su nombre, se acerca a él y lo mira a los ojos con los labios apretados y las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Incluso así se ve bonita y Derek no sabe si sea bueno o no.

Ella ha visto el humo también, lo ha escuchado todo, ella ha sentido lo que Derek siente ahora mismo y está llorando por él.

—Lo siento… —murmura sin voz, Derek lo ha leído en sus labios y asiente ausente.

Lo ha perdido todo pero siente que está acostumbrado a eso, que es una cicatriz y no una herida abierta. Lydia hace amago de acercarse, Derek no se mueve y ella lo rodea con sus brazos entendiendo su silencio como una respuesta. Está sorprendido y a la vez no, es como si simplemente lo hubiera olvidado, un detalle que es parte de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo, duele, pero no es mortal.

Ya no. No corresponde el abrazo de Lydia, tampoco mira a nadie, mantiene sus ojos fijos en sus zapatos altos de la chica que no deja de dibujar círculos en su espalda.

Scott puede sentir una cantidad estratosférica de tristeza emanar del cuerpo de Derek, no sabe como alguien tan joven puede sentirse así, ni siquiera él, después de todo lo que ha pasado, se ha sentido de esa manera.

 Siente que debe acercarse también, no obstante, se queda quieto donde está, no quiere asustar a Derek y Lydia parece llevarlo realmente bien.

Sólo Deaton y Stiles parecen confundidos, se miran y concuerdan, esa no es la reacción de alguien sin recuerdos. Claro que no, Derek debe recordarlo todo, de lo contrario no estaría así de tranquilo.

Y si ¿Y si en realidad sus recuerdos están dentro de su cabeza y alguien los ha sellado? Hay un atisbo de esperanza en los ojos del veterinario y Stiles al descubrir una posible solución.

 Derek sigue ahí, sólo deben hacerlo recordar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que usualmente hago las cosas demasiado largas y me toma más de un capítulo avanzar, pero pienso que aunque una historia sea larga si los cabos se atan y la trama se mantiene, vale la pena alargarse. De nuevo, lo siento si se aburren, hago lo mejor que puedo y creo, en mi opinión, que lo hago bien. 
> 
> Gracias por leerlo, cualquier sugerencia hagánmela saber.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Queja o idea? Soy toda oídos, camaradas.
> 
> Pueden contactarme en Twitter: Bgqueen1.


End file.
